destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Misraaks
Misraaks '''(plus connu sous le nom de '''Mithrax)' '''est le Kall de la Maison de la Lumière. Histoire Guerre du Récif Misraaks, faisait autrefois partie de la Maison des Loups.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Texte d'ambiance : Le Parjure. Alors qu'il était encore un Vandale, il fut capturé par Sjur Eido, la première Ire de la Reine. Son orgueil ne pouvait supporter un tel déshonneur. Persuadé que Sjur l'avait épargné afin de le torturer, il essaya de s'échapper pour retourner se livrer à son Capitaine (qui était aussi sa mère biologique). Se faire arracher tous ses bras et mourir à cause de la privation d'éther lui semblait une fin plus enviable. Sjur le rattrapa et effectua une révérence ireliis afin de lui faire comprendre que ses intentions étaient pacifiques. Misraaks était furieux qu'une Éveillée ait appris les salutations secrètes des Éliksni mais son code d'honneur l'obligeait à répondre. Ils échangèrent leurs noms et instaurèrent un dialogue. C'est Sjur qui le nomma Mithrax car elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer correctement son nom.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Légendes // Crépuscule et aube // La Cité des rêves // Misraaks Capitaine de la Maison du Crépuscule Après la défaite des Diables symbiotiques et la dispersion des Maisons éliksni, Mithrax rejoignit la Maison du Crépuscule. Lors d'un raid sur Titan destiné à s'emparer d'un réacteur de l'Âge d'or, Mithrax et ses subordonnés affrontèrent à la fois la Ruche et une escouade de Gardiens qui cherchaient également à mettre la main sur le réacteur. Mithrax réussit à pénétrer dans la salle du réacteur en premier mais elle était défendu par Golthor, le Subtil, un Chevalier de la Ruche. Quand les Gardiens choisirent de tuer Golthor, Mithrax eu la confirmation qu'une entente était possible et effectua une révérence ireliisPure spéculation car ce n'est pas indiqué dans le jeu. En revanche, nous savons que la révérence ireliis nécessite deux lames. C'est de cette manière que Sjur a entamé le dialogue avec Mithrax lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un Vandale prisonnier de la Cité des rêves donc on peut imaginer qu'il a voulu reproduire le geste en signe de paix. en signe d'alliance et de reconnaissance. Il disparut ensuite, laissant le réacteur aux Gardiens.Bungie, Destiny 2, Quêtes : Risques et opportunité. Il existe une fin alternative à la quête où les Gardiens tuent Mithrax mais elle n'est pas canon et empêche de commencer la quête Dernière heure. Fondation de la Maison de la Lumière Considérant que si les Gardiens avaient été choisis par le Voyageur, c'est qu'ils en étaient dignes, Mithrax quitta la Maison du Crépuscule pour fonder la Maison de la Lumière, une organisation formée d’Éliksni et de Gardiens et qui défend l'idée d'une alliance entre les deux peuples. Mithrax fait ainsi partie d'une escouade de Gardiens composée également d'une Arcaniste et d'un Chasseur.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Texte d'ambiance : Le Parjure.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Texte d'ambiance : Seigneur des Loups Défense de la Cité Ayant appris que Vigris cherchait à dérober des armes modifiées par l'ARIA afin permettre à la Maison des Diables d'en retrouver le contrôle, Mithrax alerta la Cité via un Transpondeur, laissant des indices pour le retrouver. Le Chasseur de son escouade avait des doutes sur cette stratégie et aurait préféré s'en occuper lui-même. L'Arcaniste rétorqua que c'était un moyen de se faire de nouveaux alliés parmi les Gardiens.Bungie, Destiny 2 (Saison du Vagabond), Texte d'ambiance : Infection parfaite Les Gardiens de la Cité retrouvèrent Mithrax dans une cave du Domaine, il portait les couleurs des Diables. Ils lancèrent une contre-offensive conjointe sur les ruines de l'ancienne Tour lorsque les partisans de Vigris, dirigés par Siriks, attaquèrent la chambre-forte des Cryptarques. La nouvelle alliance remporta la bataille et Mithrax repartit à bord de son Skiff.Bungie, Destiny 2 (Saison du Vagabond), Quêtes : Dernière heure Théories et faits marquants * Les Clandestins se méfient de Mithrax et cherchent à confirmer si ses intentions sont sincères.Bungie, Destiny 2 Légendes // La Lumière // Informations volées // Cas particuliers * Mithrax a emmené son escouade se recueillir sur la tombe de Sjur Eido. C'est à ce moment qu'il a fait le voeu d'unir les Éliksni prêts à s'allier à la Cité.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Texte d'ambiance : Le Parjure. Citations *Laissez-leur la grande machine, ils la méritent.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats : Armures de la Toile enchevêtrée *Loups révoltent. Maintenant, Loups morts. Ici dispersion des miens doit s'arrêter. Je serai Kall des Éliksni ouverts d'esprit. Pas de ruses d'araignée. Pas de mensonges loyaux. Vérités de Variisis. Nous combattons pour Grande machine ensemble.Bungie, Destiny 2 : Renégats, Texte d'ambiance : Le Parjure.Traduction libre à partir de la version anglaise car la localisation française est mauvaise : elle ne transcrit pas les difficultés d'élocution de Mithrax et ne permet pas de comprendre le sens de la phrase. ''"Wolves rebel. Now, Wolves extinct. This where-live mine-things scatter must end. I will Kell the mind-open Eliksni. No spider-tricks. No loyal-lies. Variisis truths. We fight for Great Machine together." *Pourquoi Éliksni acceptent nom de 'Déchus' ? Pourquoi Loups acceptent nom de 'Loups' ? Pourquoi Misraaks est maintenant 'Miff-racks' ? Pourquoi parler comme Gardien et pas comme Éliksni ? Les Sans-bras ne se donnent pas de noms. Maison des Loups, autrefois Mraskilaasan. Gentils tisseurs.Traduction libre à partir de la version anglaise car la localisation française est mauvaise : elle ne transcrit pas les difficultés d'élocution de Mithrax et ne permet pas de comprendre le sens de la phrase. "Why Eliksni accept name 'Fallen'? Why Wolves accept name 'Wolves'? Why Misraaks is now ... Miff-racks? ... Why speak Guardian way instead Eliksni? Docked things do not word themselves. ... House of Wolves, they been Mraskilaasan. Gentle weavers." Galerie Révérence ireliis.PNG|Mithrax fait une révérence ireliis en signe d'amitié Mithrax salue - Fanart de Sarah Reynolds.jpg|La révérence ireliis - Fanart de Sarah Reynolds Références Catégorie:Maison des Loups Catégorie:Maison du Crépuscule Catégorie:Maison de la Lumière Catégorie:Éliksni Catégorie:Kalls